


For Now

by AmbitiousWitch



Series: Ambitious Witch's Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 10, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbitiousWitch/pseuds/AmbitiousWitch
Summary: Prompt: “We made an agreement, didn’t we? I think you need to follow through on your end of the deal.” For Twissy.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: Ambitious Witch's Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386766
Kudos: 14





	For Now

“We made an agreement, didn’t we? I think you need to follow through on your end of the deal.”

Missy rolls her eyes, even when he is trying to be manipulative, the Doctor somehow manages to sound sanctimonious. “I thought the deal was me becoming good, not me going in your travels with your pets.”

“That’s precisely why they are coming.”

“Meaning?”

“If I can trust for at least five minutes with my companions, then we are making progress.”

“Oh, please! Since when I am interested in what happens to them?” Missy whines and the Doctor raises a big eyebrow.

“Should I put it in alphabetical order?” Missy pouts at him but sighs, nobody wins with him when it comes to stubbornness.

“Alright,” she says, “but I want something in exchange.”

“I will bring anything you want when we’re back, c’mon.”

“Not back!” She shakes his hand off hers and the Doctor turns around, confused. “Not coming back, for a long while. Just travel, the two us.”

The Doctor looks at Missy like she has grown another head, which she is quite that hasn’t happened, though sometimes she wishes it, at least to cure her boredom and the sense of guilt.

Then he sighs too, his excited mood banished with his normal melancholic face. “We’ll see what we’ll do.”

Missy lets him drag her to the TARDIS, she knows it’s difficult for him, to trust her again, but she doesn’t want only a caretaker, she truly wants her friend her back.

So, this will do, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts to [my blog](https://ambitious-witch.tumblr.com/ask), my inbox is always open and [my prompt list here](https://ambitious-witch.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-prompts), you can choose any prompt you like with any pairing except Twelve/River, Thirteen/River or Danny/Clara.


End file.
